Alec and Max: Laughter is the Cure
by Another-Kapiti
Summary: Alec gets home and licks his wounds after Max's fatal kick to his nether regions! Rated M for language and sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

This story is set right after Season 2 episode 15: _**Fuhgeddaboudit**_

Normal dragged Alec out the door of the boxing palace into the cold night air. Normal's arm was around his 'Golden Boy's' shoulder and Alec was hanging on for dear life.

"Come on, Alec…I'll take you back to your place" Normal sighed softly and Alec was starting to become aware that Normal had a bit of a 'thing' for him…those damn gladiator dreams!

"I'll make Missy-Miss sorry she was born! Talk about unfair fighting! A shot straight to the balls…Poor Alec!" Normal's ranting was getting on Alec's nerves as they walked slowly up the street towards Alec's apartment. Climbing the steps and lugging Alec's almost dead weight was making Normal tired…but the boy was so dreamy Normal wouldn't have cared if Alec had weighed 3 ton.

After unlocking the door with Alec's keys, Normal spent five minutes groping for the light switch before dumping Alec unceremoniously on the couch. Alec's face tightened and he gritted his teeth so he wouldn't let out a yell. He curled up on the couch in a fetal position, one hand behind his head the other on his lap to protect what was left of his manhood.

"Normal…I'm okay. You can leave me, I'll probably just sleep now" Alec was lying through his teeth but didn't want to get into any idolization by Normal right now. Normal nodded and said, "Right. See you tomorrow? If you want a day off tomorrow, you can. You worked hard tonight, Alec." Alec nodded and dropped his chin to his chest. Before he left, Normal grabbed a beaten up blanket from the dresser and draped it over Alec. He shut the door softly and went down the stairs in the near darkness.

Alec finally relaxed enough to survey the damage. He gingerly stood and removed his sweat soaked t-shirt and threw it down on the ground. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his track pants and slid them down his muscled legs, wincing as he did so. His mouth pursed and his nose wrinkled in pain as he tried to get his boxers off without causing any jostling to his nether regions.

He was easing his underpants down as he heard a soft knock at the front door and froze in shock. He hastened to pull his boxers back up – almost tripping on his track pants – as he tried to get to the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Laughter and Gloating…followed by sensitivity

Alec made it to the door without falling headfirst into it. He opened the door a crack and peered blearily round to see Max staring at him.

"Whoa! I really did a number on you, didn't I? I told you to throw that fight! It's not _my_ fault that you didn't listen, is it?"

Alec snorted and turned back towards the living room leaving the door open so Max could come in. He was walking much slower than his usual transgenic strut and Max eyes widened as she realized she really had hurt him. She swallowed guiltily and followed him into the living room, stopping as he sat carefully down on the couch.

Max didn't show her feelings too well but attempted to communicate her remorse to Alec. She put her hand on his golden blond head and stroked his hair away from his eyes. Beautiful emerald green eyes, she happened to notice. She caught herself, why was she thinking things like _that_ about Alec? She hated him, didn't she? Well no….not quite hate. More like disgust at his yapping and frustration with his inability to think of anyone but himself, although in fairness, he had changed recently into someone she could count on in a tight spot.

Max looked down thoughtfully at Alec and considered her feelings towards him at that moment. Alec gazed up at her, his eyes a little glassy with the pain he was feeling right then and he grimaced as he shifted himself into a more comfortable position. He pulled the blanket back onto himself and snuggled beneath it, wanting to hide himself from Max's scrutiny.

Max smirked and said thoughtlessly, "Oh well…you seem to be okay for now," and playfully punched him on the shoulder. Alec's mouth tilted down at the corners and his forehead creased into a frown.

"Max…..Don't leave. Just talk to me a bit more.." he smiled, taking the corniness out of his previous sentence by continuing, "The least you could do is kiss it better for me!"

"You wish!" Max retorted. She ran her fingers down the side of his cheek to soften the blow of what she said. She was about to say something else when her phone rang.

Original Cindy's voice drawled down the phone, "How's your boy doing?" Alec's eyebrows raised high and he smirked at Max.

"He's _NOT_ my boy, OC!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Max Comes Around

Chapter 3 – Mending broken fences

Authors Note:

I noticed that I started this story more than 3 years ago – so will finish it now.

Thanks for your patience with me!

OC giggled down the phone and Max's face adopted its ever present look of anger.

Cindy all but whispered down the phone, "Be nice, Max. I think you've done enough damage to the boy for one night, take care of him, he's been a good friend lately."

Max hung up the phone and turned her defiant gaze back to Alec. Her eyes softened as she looked at his face, bruises galore with an underlying expression of, well..hurt, she couldn't think of a better word.

Max sat on the edge of the sofa and gently let her fingertips graze Alec's forehead, her eyes softening from their usual glare. What was about this boy that caused her to go postal for every little thing he did that was not up to her standard? She didn't rule the world but punished Alec for every snide comment he made and shot him down when he tried hard to be himself, why? She nodded to herself and her brain supplied: Ben. That's why. So totally like her brother but at the same time, totally different.

Max shifted herself on the couch and Alec groaned, she'd nudged his leg and it had sent vibrations through to his sore crotch. He bit his lip and a glimmer of moisture ran down his face.

Max broke her gaze and made as if to get off the couch but was stopped by Alec's fingers that clawed at her jacket. She stopped in place and looked back at him, really looked, into those green eyes. Eyes that gazed at her with something akin to love but could have simply been impending catatonia, her cynical mind supplied. She smiled.

Alec hid his face but Max could still see spots of red on his cheeks. She got up, Alec protesting and walked out of the door. She walked outside to the still working ice machine and using her hat, filled it with ice and walked back into the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4 - Helping Alec

Chapter 4 – Helping Alec

Max walked back into the apartment, switching off the bright light in the centre of the room and putting the small desk lamp next to the side of the couch. She knelt in front of Alec and moving his clenched fists away from his lap, she rested her ice filled cap on top of his crotch.

Alec winced, he was still wearing his thin track pant bottoms and the ice was extremely cold. Max looked directly into Alec's eyes and whispered, "Let me take care of you for once, okay? Just lay back and relax." If Alec had been in a fitter mood he may have mocked Max for talking like that and made some kind of disgusting comment, but he didn't.

Max asked Alec a simple question – "Do you trust me, Alec?" Alec nodded.

Max's fingers fluttered like a dove at the top of the waistband to Alec's track pants and pulled them gently over his hips. Alec was not normally shy when it came to divesting himself of his clothing and as OC had pointed out on more than one occasion, they sure made them 'pretty' at Manticore.

Still, Alec was sore and in pain and this is not what he really wanted to be doing right now, not in front of Max, anyway. Alec whimpered but tried to turn in into a cough, Max was not fooled. She stopped her ministrations at his hips and looking directly into his eyes, kissing his cheek. Alec's mouth dropped open and Max used the distraction to pull his pants down all the way to his ankles. Kneeling as she was her head was now level with Alec's nether regions.

Now avoiding eye contact, she slipped his boxers down and Alec put his arm over his eyes. Max could have cried, Alec's penis was bruised and red and angry looking. _I did that! To Alec. Because he wouldn't throw the fight. Alec, loyal Alec, who wouldn't throw a fight because of his pride and because he liked to win. _Max resolved to start treating Alec properly, none of this judge and jury crap, starting now.

Max's heart constricted as she made eye contact with Alec again. God, how much had she missed because she saw everything he did and said as a slight to her. Yes, he was a bastard when they first met, but he was conditioned to be. He'd changed. So had she. She was lonesome and she suspected Alec was too but that was not the reason why she was now standing upright and hugging Alec to her. She felt extremely guilty. She could feel Alec's heart beating quickly against her own. Alec looked down at Max with some confusion having no idea of her complete change of behaviour in the last hour.

"Alec, I'm so sorry. For everything. You have no reason to trust me and every right to tell me to get out but please don't." It was said simply but Alec could see it came straight from the heart.


	5. Chapter 5 - Kiss It Better

Chapter 5 – Kiss it better

Alec kissed the top of Max's head and Max looked up at his face, his poor bruised face and felt guilty once more. She hugged him to her and snuggled her face into his neck. Her nose wrinkled and she said "Want a shower? I think you might need one."

Alec's trademark smirk made an appearance and he took a step back, almost falling back onto the couch as his pants and boxers were wrapped around his ankles. Max dropped to the ground and released him from his bonds. A naked Alec hobbled into the bathroom and Max blushed as she watched his muscled ass rippling. My god, she thought, he really is gorgeous. Alec turned his head and looked back at Max then continued in and turned the shower on.

Max sat back down and flicked the pages of a magazine and listened to the shower water hissing down. Her ears picked up on whimpers coming from the shower stall and she made her way to the door. She peeked round the door frame and could see Alec in all his glory but his head was tucked into his chest and his hand on the wall for support. There were tears running down Alec's face, from the hot water she supposed. Ouch, that had to hurt. Max walked to the medicine cabinet and found some pain suppressants and crumbled them into a glass of warm milk for Alec to drink when he got out. He emerged from the steam filled bathroom in a towel the size of a postage stamp, his hair standing on end and steam coming from his warm, tanned skin. Max swallowed, hard and handed Alec the drink of warm milk. "I put a shot of whiskey in it for you" she said.

Alec walked over to his bed and Max followed him over. Alec scooted as far as he could to the side closest to the wall and Max lay down next to him, laying on her arm for support. Her other hand trailed down Alec's naked chest and she bit her pouty lower lip. Alec sighed. Sipping the milk and relaxing more with every moment that passed. "Turn over" Max instructed. Alec turned so he was lying on his front and Max stretched her hand to Alec's bedside cabinet, reaching for the muscle rub. She put a generous amount into her hands then brought them to Alec's neck. As she started to rub the tension from his neck muscles, he groaned. She continued her ministrations over his shoulders and down to his lower back. By this time Alec was barely conscious from fatigue and the pain pills doing their part.


	6. Chapter 6 - I Love You Alec

Chapter 6 – I love you Alec

Max leaned her head over and could see Alec's dark eyelashes against his pale face. She nudged him but he didn't move. She manhandled him turning him onto his back. The towel had slipped and she pulled the edges open. Her eyes opened wide when she took in his penis again. The shower had done wonders but he still looked incredibly bruised.

Her fingers lightly brushed his stomach, trailing down to his pubic region. His damaged manhood was starting to pay attention and she licked her lips in anticipation. She bent her head and breathed warm air on him and saw that Alec's hips were moving up and down even whilst he was unaware of his surroundings.

She kissed the tip of his penis and Alec whimpered – in pain, she supposed. She opened her mouth and licked the length of him and squirmed with the feelings that that raised. She stopped, looking up at Alec's face – his eyes were now open and he was looking at her with a look that was hard to interpret. Was it lust? Love? Shock? She wasn't sure but it didn't stop her. She lowered her head again and took him into her mouth gently laving moisture on his dick. Alec started to breathe shallowly and his hands were clenched into fists at his side. Max held his balls in one hand, gently rolling them and trying not to hurt Alec. Alec murmured "Am I dreaming?" Max huffed out a laugh that Alec fault all the way to his toes – "No, I've just realised what I've been missing out on, quite a lot actually" her eyes glistening.

Alec squirmed as his passion overtook the pain in his genitals and his toes curled. "I'm close, Maxie…so close". She returned to her task at hand and increased the suction on his manhood to fever pitch. Alec froze and his limbs went stiff and he came with a shout as long ropes of sticky come oozed out of him. Max licked him clean and shimmied up his body until her face was an inch away. "Better?" She enquired with a grin.

Her face changed to seriousness once again and tears collected in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. Sorry that I've been so mean to you when you've helped me so many times".

Pulling her level with his face, Alec kissed her shiny mouth and gazed soulfully into her eyes. "You have no idea how long I've loved you, Max, but I've been too afraid that you'd laugh at me." Max sighed and carded her fingers through his hair and said, "That's all going to change, I love you Alec."

"Do you forgive me?" Alec smirked and replied, "Fuhgeddaboudit!"


End file.
